


When the Sun Comes...

by MyTypeIsDaddyIssuesAndDrinkingProblems



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cute Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Gay Tony Stark, Happy Tony Stark, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marvel Universe, Suggestive Themes, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTypeIsDaddyIssuesAndDrinkingProblems/pseuds/MyTypeIsDaddyIssuesAndDrinkingProblems
Summary: The Fourth of July is important to the American public. It's just ironic to Steve Rogers, the 'living embodiment of freedom', that his boyfriend gets waaay more into it than he does.





	When the Sun Comes...

**Author's Note:**

> It's explicitly gay. There's suggestion of explicit gay activities. If you don't like Stony, you and I aren't going to get along. Leave kudos and comments, PLEASE! Feed my ego! And if you do, there may be a second part with, get ready, MORE GAY.
> 
> On a side note, this is my first work of hopefully many. I never make spelling errors, but you will have to forgive spacing/programming errors. Thanks in advance.

It was the Fourth of July. A national holiday. A celebration of America, of her rights, of freedom, justice, righteousness, but mostly just freedom. It's the anniversary of the adoption of the Declaration of Independence, the birth of a great nation, etc, etc. Everybody knows what July Fourth is, just like everybody knows who Captain America is. Incongruous with these facts is that not everybody knows the special significance of this date to the country's resident American icon. Of course, most of them envisioned him DOING something special for the Fourth - ringing a bell at two p.m., shaking hands with the president, scaling the Statue of Liberty without climbing gear, singing The Star Spangled Banner in the shower, saluting every bald eagle that flew past him and doing a hundred push-ups for every red, white, and blue decoration he saw. Heck, they probably expected fireworks to go off behind him wherever he walked - sure, shooting fireworks in the city was TECHNICALLY illegal, but if Captain America HIMSELF did it, who were the lowly mortal police officers to stop him? And there was nothing HE could do about it - it just came with being THE Captain America on THE Fourth of July.  


For all this specialness, however, no one seemed to think that he would BE anything more special than normal for the Fourth, when in actuality, he was. This fact, known to as few individuals as he could possibly manage, led Anthony Edward Stark to enter Steven Grant Rogers's bedroom at 2 a.m. with a bell and a tray of breakfast and an exclamation of, "Goooooood morning, Mr. America!", and proceed to ring the bell in his superhuman ear as loudly as was regular-human-ly possible.  


It took only seconds for Steve's supersoldier training to kick in and for the bell to be shattered against the opposite wall, but the damage was done. He groaned in his boyfriend's cheerfully grinning face and muttered, "Tony, why?"  


Tony looked shocked. "Why? WHY? You, Captain America HIMSELF, the living embodiment of freedom, ask me WHY I am ringing a bell at two in the morning when it is a known tradition of the very country your colors represent--"  


Steve glanced at the clock and then cut off Tony's rambling. "Tony, it's two p.m., not a.m."  


"Hmm. Well, how was I supposed to know? It's the thought that counts, anyway, which is why you should be thanking me for the bell--"  


"Thanking you?"  


"Yes, thanking me. I was going to let you keep it all day long and whenever you wanted something you could just, you know, use the bell and shout, 'Let freedom ring!'"  


Steve sighed so hard that they could probably hear the freedom in Texas. "Remind me what I did to deserve this special treatment?" He gestured to the tray Tony had come in with.  


"Because it's your birthday, idiot. So I made you breakfast in bed! I didn't know what you wanted, so I made both of our favorites. For you, there's sausage, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, orange juice, and a bagel straight from The Great American Bagel Company! I thought that was all nice and symbolic. And for me, I made coffee! But I won't share, no matter how bad you want it."  


Steve couldn't resist responding to his boyfriend's mega-watt smile with his own grin. Sometimes he was stunned at how thoughtful Tony could be, bringing him breakfast in bed, remembering his birthday, being light-hearted about it because he knew Steve didn't like a lot of fuss. It was touching. Except for the 2 a.m. part.  


"Tony," Steve said, his voice low and sultry-sounding. "Do you know what I really want?"  


Tony's smile immediately transformed into something softer and more sensual. "Tell me, baby, and I'll give it to you."  


"Anything?"  


"Anything you desire, sweetheart." Tony's voice had dropped to match his lover's, and Steve suppressed shivers at the look in his eyes. There would be time for this later.  


"Good," he announced. He snatched the tray off the bed and placed it on the night stand, then motioned for Tony to join him under the blankets. Tony did so very willingly, looking excited, and Steve couldn't decide whether it was comical or cruel, watching the genius's face fall when he continued, "Then I want to go back to sleep."  


Tony tried to backpedal. "Wait--"  


"And I want you to sleep with me. Literally."  


"Hey--"  


"Because you were up in the lab all night until now, weren't you?"  


"This isn't about me--" Tony squirmed valiantly, but Steve had him pinned on his side on the mattress in seconds.  


"And it's two thirty in the morning."  


"But Steve--"  


"And, I want you to be quiet. How am I supposed to sleep with you talking?"  


Tony was silent for a minute, and his pout could almost be physically felt, though he was pliant and relaxed in Steve's arms. Steve smiled, pressing himself flush against his boyfriend's back so Tony could feel him. At the touch of hardness, Tony mewled pathetically and tried to rock his hips back against Steve's, but Steve just clamped a strong hand on Tony's waist and whispered, "Shh. Trying to sleep, remember?"  


Tony was quiet for another minute before he tried one last time, "But what about breakfast?" Steve heard the added question, "And coffee?" in the pleading tone.  


"Breakfast can wait until it's light out, and so can you. When it's a godly hour again, I am going to eat that whole tray of food, and you're going to help me."  


Tony huffed, clinging to his offended attitude. "You know I don't like breakfast food."  


"What you don't like is being taken care of. At least, you pretend not to," Steve corrected, and ignored his boyfriend's stubborn protest as he continued, "but you're going to need all the energy you can get for all the things I want to do to you as my....birthday celebration, let's call it." He moved his hips minutely against Tony's ass again, and he could tell Tony felt it by the breathless gasp that escaped him.  


"You said you wanted to sleep your birthday away," Tony argued, but his point was weak, and they both knew it. With another roll of his hips, Tony's sulking was forgotten, along with his self-control. "Steve - ooh. Steve, come on," he begged. The supersoldier didn't come on, nor did he stop grinding against his helplessly turned on lover, so Tony tried his final act of persuasion. "Can I at least have a kiss?"  


Steve only chuckled, and Tony despaired, unsure whether he could stand the sweet torture Steve could inflict because they knew each other so well. His misery was short-lived, however, when Steve suddenly stilled, and then his hot breath was in Tony's ear and he had the genius trembling with delight at the mind-blowingly arousing tone of his voice.  


"Trust me, baby," Steve murmured, trailing his fingertips down the sensitive skin of Tony's sides. "Let me take care of you. When the sun comes, so will you."  


Suddenly Tony couldn't wait to fall asleep.


End file.
